Our Field of Tulips
by BaeBSaranghae
Summary: Human Names Used. Gilbert's POV. Gilbert and Elizaveta have been friends forever but he loses her to the darned Roderich. What will Gilbert do to get her back? Does he want her back? Find out in this exciting story filled with feelings of romance, friendship and hurt!
1. How it all started

There was this empty field by our houses. It was our field, mine and Elizavetas'. We would lay there in the grass and do whatever awesome things we wanted. It was there that I decided to call her "Eli". After all, the awesome me doesn't have to call her by the same name everyone else does. Sometimes we would talk, other times we would just lay there in silence. I liked those days. There was no pressure to keep the conversation going, just us, enjoying each other's company. I didn't have to worry about screwing anything up. I wouldn't have to worry about seeing her angry face. (Though it was lovely.) Eli didn't know how I felt about those days in the field though. There were so many of them. We had been going to that field for who knows how long. At first it was to play as kids, then to hang out. We spent our childhood together. We spent our teenage years together. I'm an adult now. We grew apart. She moved to the city. I haven't seen her since.

I was sure we would always be together, everyone did. I put all the blame of us growing apart on me. I didn't realize it but as we got older she had started becoming more beautiful. I had never noticed it before. All of a sudden guys started hanging around her more. They would hang out with me too, but just to get to her. I had made a few friends of my own though, their names are Francis and Antonio. Francis was a ladies' man. Antonio was happy go lucky, nothing could bring him down. We had gone on quite a few adventures but that's for another time. Eli always rejected the boys that asked her out. She said she wanted to focus on school. I'm sure there was another reason. Eli was never very serious about school, it wasn't her thing. I hoped in the back of my mind that she rejected them because she cared for me. Boy was I wrong.

There was this foreign exchange student name Roderich. He was rich, snooty, and plain weird but, all the girls loved him. Including Eli. He was a gentleman, smart, handsome (according to the girls, I mean, why would the awesome me ever check out that guy and his well-done hair?), and he played the piano very well. That was enough for her. She fell for him instantly. After all, she had been around me all her life. I was rough, too rough. To her a lot of things that used to be so normal between us had become unruly when we hit puberty. I screamed a lot, I ate large amounts, and I swore profusely. Those were just part of who I was though.

Roderich had so many girls (and guys) he could've gone out with! Why did he have to choose her? She was supposed to be mine. There were a million reasons why I didn't want to share her with anyone else. Like that bright smile of hers, the smell of her hair, or the cute way she looked when she ate sweets. She was supposed to be mine, and mine alone. Of course I never told her that though. It could've ruined our friendship. I was scared to do anything. I let him take her away from me.


	2. Marriage

Like I said, she moved to the city. With him. I was left in our home town. I worked at my family's military shop. Francis owned a flower shop and Antonio grows and sells tomatoes at the farmer's market. We spent our evenings together. Sometimes we would just spend it having a drink at Francis' house. Other times we would go into the city and go clubbing. Most of the time we spent our time just hanging out like we would as teens. Our days were the same: wake up, go to work, hang out, and go to bed. I was pretty content with my life, I mean it wasn't as awesome as it could've been but it wasn't hard. Too bad that all changed once I got a letter in the mail from Eli. She was getting engaged to Roderich.

I was devastated. They were getting married! She was getting married at the big church in our home town. She asked me to be there with her on her wedding day. That bastard. How could he do this to me? I wanted to kill him. That would've made Eli sad; I didn't want to make her sad. I needed to do something to get my mind off of it. I walked to the bar and I drank. I drank my problems away. I drank my thoughts away. When I drunk I didn't have to think of her on her wedding day. I didn't think about how she would be smiling that awesome smile of hers, in that white dress that I'm sure would make her look like an angel, with her arms locked around Roderich's. I didn't want to think about that. She was supposed to be mine. I didn't want her to be with anyone else. Roderich would treat her well too. He was a gentleman after all.

I'm not sure how long or how much I drank. My memory became a blur after a while. I remember breaking a table or two though. Awesome huh? I think the bartender called my brother Ludwig eventually though since I was at home in bed in the morning. I had a major hangover. Everything just hurt. I was sore all over. I felt like puking. Not awesome. I finally got up, and went to the kitchen to pour myself some coffee.

Ludwig was waiting at the table. He looked cross. Then again, he always looked that way. I poured myself the coffee and sat down at the table. He got up, went to the phone and did something I really needed. He called my best friends over for me. He hated them but I'm sure he could see that I needed them at the moment. Ludwig knew about the wedding. He knew I loved Eli. Wait, since when did I love her? Whatever, that's not important. He knew he wouldn't be able to help and that I needed them more at the moment. Francis and Antonio came over immediately.


	3. My Awesome Plan

I filled them in on what happened. At first they were shocked, and then they had a knowing look on their face. They were surprised at what had happened at the bar. They weren't so surprised about Eli. They knew how I felt and knew that I would get hurt. Francis said he didn't say anything because I would've made a big deal out of it and denied everything. Antonio thought that I knew what I was doing and purposely let her go. That hurt. I knew I was an idiot but did everyone else have to, too? Francis asked me what I was going to do and I couldn't answer him. I decided to go for a walk.

It was a long walk but, I got to do a lot of needed thinking and it helped with the hangover. I thought seriously about letting Eli go but I felt like that wasn't an option. I walked by the farmer's market and Francis' store. I passed by the high school we had all gone to. I made my way to that field that had been ours. I sat down by a tree and fell asleep. Not awesome.

I woke up and had one of those weird moments when you think of an amazing idea in a dream. It was how I was going to get Eli back. It was crazy and far-fetched but it was the only way I could think of. The thing is: Eli loves tulips. A lot. She's crazy for them. My plan was to plant hundreds of tulips in the field where we spent our childhood. Crazy right? Yeah, crazy awesome. I would kidnap… I mean whisk her away from the church on her wedding day, run with her in my arms to the field, hold her in my arms and tell her how I feel. Great plan right?

Sure, there's a lot that can go wrong. Like Roderich stopping me, everyone else stopping me, her pushing herself away from me, her rejecting me… Okay, a lot can go wrong but that doesn't matter! It'll work out in the end hopefully. If she rejects me then I ... I'll think of that when it comes up… I mean if it comes up. I mean no one would reject the awesome me right? No, of course not, she wouldn't. I will need major help with this. Time to get Francis and Antonio.

I told them about my plan. They said it was ridiculous and that I was crazy. Ludwig was listening and said that he would help in any way he could. That was enough for the other two. My uptight brother had actually agreed to help me with something as ridiculous as this! Mein gott… What's the world coming to? Even though it surprised me, I was ecstatic that he wanted to help and that the others did too. It wouldn't be so bad since Francis had a flower shop where I could get the flowers. Antonio also had a lot of experience with planting since he grew tomatoes. Me? Well I can learn and do all the work! I can do it if I put my mind to it and after all, this is for Eli. I would do anything for her. And maybe we can put some corn flowers in with the tulips too. Not so many, but a few. You know, not because they're my favorite flower and all, but since we're at it anyway. (Corn flowers are awesome! They're a manly shade of blue and stuff…)


	4. 7 Months

**AN: This isn't so much of a chapter as a really small filler. Sorry - Writer's block.**

The three of us got to work. Well mainly me. Everyone else had to actually go to work. I was okay since Ludwig was there to watch the family store. I worked on Antonio's field to see how to care for plants. Francis showed me how to plant tulip bulbs and he ordered the hundreds that I would need and a few corn flower ones too. I had to use my life's savings on this. I guess I can cross out any idea of moving out after this. I only had 7 months until the wedding. 7 months… a little over half a year. 7 months until Eli will be mine. 7 months until everything was going to happen.


	5. Rain

I spent the next month of my life planting the tulips (and corn flowers). It was hell. Who knew planting would be such a pain in the ass? I thought it was just make a hole, put the bulb in, cover, and water. NOO! You had to make sure the hole was the right depth, keep the tulips at a set distance from each other, and a whole lot of other things. I came home with my back and shoulders sore. I would take a nap and wake up realizing it was midnight. Ludwig was nice enough to leave some dinner out for me. Eventually I finished planting the damned things in a month. Francis said they take about 6 months to grow so it was going to be close. I wasn't worried though. I thought that all was going to go well and it was, until that day.

About 3 months until the wedding, it rained. Not just any rain but, hell rain. It rained for days. It felt like fucking England! It was like the ocean decided to fall out of the sky. At first I wasn't worried. I mean really, a little rain wasn't going to keep the flowers that the awesome me had planted from growing right? Well, like I said it rained for days. Eventually it finally stopped and the flowers looked trashed. Now I was worried. What if they don't finish growing? What if they don't live long enough? I talked to Francis and Antonio. They said that the chances of them surviving were slim. I prayed. I prayed that they would last. I prayed that they would last so that I can finally tell her how I feel.

My prayers were answered. They survived. The flowers survived! 2 weeks after the rain they started growing again. Pfft! I knew they would! They were grown by the awesome me after all. Either way, they were her flowers so they had to be strong like her too right?

* * *

3 months had passed and it was a week before her wedding and a lot happened during that time. I spent so much time caring… I mean looking at the flowers that I forgot I didn't have anything to wear until it was almost too late. Luckily Ludwig reminded me. He, Francis, and Antonio went with me to get a suit (even though I already had some awesome ones that were NOT bad looking…). The one Francis chose was really… Francis. It was frilly and well, girly looking. The one Antonio chose was too casual. I swear it's like he planned to go in khakis or something. Ludwig's was way too… boring. It was meant for a funeral. I decided to go with something that would make me look good while still being awesome! It was a black tuxedo with red dress shirt and black vest and black tie. It brought out my eyes uhh I mean made me look awesome! Anyway, I got that one and Francis tailored it to fit me. The week ended and it was finally her wedding day.


	6. Her Wedding Day

It was finally the day. It was the day of Eli's wedding. Gott I was nervous. I had my plan all set and ready. It's been ready for months but, what if it didn't work out? What if she wanted to stay with Roderich? What was I going to do then? NO! This was no time to panic. Not now. Everything was all set and ready. It was now or never. THE AWESOME ME WILL DO THIS! YEAH!

Antonio, Francis, and Ludwig made their way toward the church ahead of me. I still had little things to do. Like try not to pee my pants I mean be more awesome than usual! They left the house and I had a talk in front on a mirror with a certain little birdie watching over me.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt you are a grown man. You have loved her since you guys were pipsqueaks! You can't let Roderich have her. You can't. How will you live with yourself if you did? She's the most important person in the world to you! Almost as important as your bruder Ludwig! You need to do this or else all you and your friends' hard work will have gone to waste! Don't be a weakling and show her you're made of! AWESOMENESS! ARGH!"

Gilbird's familiar peeping accompanied me as I made my way to the church. It was a sunny day. Not too hot, not to cold. It was just right. It's one of those days that just remind me of her and the time we spent together in that field. I was getting close to the church. Gott there were so many people there. How many people did she know? As I got closer my feet felt like they were getting heavier with each step. I stopped in front of the doors. "Fritz Vater, please watch over me", I said. I opened the doors and made my way in.

It was gorgeous. I can honestly say that the place has never looked better. I wondered if I was in the right place, until I saw a picture of the two of them together. I was definitely in the right place. I adjusted my tie and made my way to the front where Ludwig had saved me a seat. Francis was flirting with some Brit and Antonio was being all creepy to a certain scowling Italian. My bruder was sitting next to an idiot looking Italian that had pasta with him… That's ridiculous. It's a damn wedding! Roderich was already up on the podium looking dapper and not in the bit nervous. You'd think he would be since this was his wedding after all. Music started playing and the procession started.

She made her way down the aisle. Gott she was stunning. Like amazingly stunning. Everyone was speechless. I knew she was beautiful but I never expected her to be this beautiful. Her dress was a strapless ball gown type with a sweet heart neckline and had lace and embellishing on the bodice. It was of eggshell coloring and accentuated her every curve perfectly. Her hair was down but it fell in pretty waves like it always did and that flower was still in her hair. She smiled at me as she made her way down. Thoughts about whether I should do this or not popped into my head. She seemed so happy right now. It would kill me to make her upset… No, this must be done. She's mine after all and I have to at least tell her how I feel.

I looked over to Ludwig, Antonio, and Francis and gave them the signal for our plan to start. They all nodded in agreement and moved out. Antonio snuck by the door ready to open it. Us other three stood up and walked over to the podium calmly. Everyone stared. Ludwig moved over to Roderich and Francis did as well. With a quick swoop I picked up Eli in my arms and ran. I ran like I was being chased by she-demons from hell. Antonio had already opened the door and I was out.

Eli was shocked for a while. Once that wore off, she started swearing.

"GILBERT! THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?! GOD DAMN IT! PUT ME DOWN THIIS INSTANT! YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE RUINED MY WEDDING! ARGH!" She stared punching and kicking me and trying to get out of my arms. I held on tighter and ran even faster to the field. I could see the flowers now.

I made my way toward the tree and out her down but pulled her into a hug. "

"Eli, SHUT UP FOR A SECOND! GOTT WOMAN! YOU SCREAM LIKE A BANSHEE!" She finally shut up. I was breathing heavily and leaned on her shoulder for support. I leaned against the tree and pulled her down with me.

"Eli, Elizaveta, you see all these flowers? They're tulips. Your favorite." I gave her a weak grin and continued. "Eli, I love you. I love you so much. You have no idea. I've loved you since we were small, since we all thought you were a guy. I never knew it. I hated it when the guys would always flirt with you. You were supposed to me mine. When you sent a letter saying you were getting married to Roderich I nearly killed myself. I almost drank myself to death."Her face looked shocked but I continued. "The day after I realized I could never live with myself without ever telling you how I felt and a simple phone call could never do. It needed to be special, like you, so I planted the hundreds of tulips you see here, just for you. There's some cornflowers too but there's mostly tulips. Anyway, that's beside the point. Look, Eli, I love you. Please don't marry Roderich. Please tell me you feel the same way. Please tell me you won't marry Roderich and that you love me too." I gave her a hopeful look and after a long pause she finally responded.

"Gilbert, I…"


	7. How It All Ends

"Gilbert, I…"

"WAIT!" a panting Austrian had yelled.

Eli and I both looked at each other in confusion as we waited for the out of breath Roderich to come over.

"Elizaveta, don't listen to anything this imbecile has to say. He is just causing trouble for us all."

"The fuck? Roderich, you don't even know what I talked to her about!"

"How dare you use that vulgar language with me? And I do too know what you two were talking about. It was obvious with the way you behaved in high school. What with all the staring and spending time with her. Everyone knew. Well, except you and her of course. I would be surprised if you didn't love her."

I stood there mouth dumbstruck and looked at Eli and she seemed the same way. He continued on.

"You're such a fool. You could've had it all but you were too ignorant to notice."

"You're wrong Roderich, I knew that I loved her! She was just so in love with you I was just afraid she wouldn't love me back even if I were to confess…" I nearly whispered the last few words.

"Well I am sorry to say that you are far too late. She is mine and we are getting married and that is final." Eli's face looked shocked and for a second it looked like she didn't want to get married, at least not to him. How dare he say that she belonged to him! Who does he think he is? I mean, I know I've been saying that this whole time but it's true. She is mine. I wasn't going to let him know that of course. So, I did the most reasonable thing that came to me at the time. I punched him.

I was just defending what was mine and the two of us ended in a fist fight. I mean, I'm not the best fighter but I could take this prissy Austrian on if I wanted too. How tough could it be? He's a fucking musician for fuck's sake. What's the worst he can do? Beat me with a violin? I've fought with Ludwig; I think I can fight him.

_Smack!_

Okay, he's got a pretty good punch. Almost knocked my jaw out. Ouch. We kept going for like 10 minutes until we heard a scream. "STOP!" It was Eli's.

"What do you two think you're doing?! Stop fighting! It won't lead to anything! You two are both idiots." She turned to Roderich. "Roderich, please let me have a moment to speak with Gilbert." He gave me a dirty glare. "Please." She motioned for him to go back to the church and he reluctantly did.

"Look, Gilbert, I…"

"Eli, thank goodness you stopped him. I mean it's not like I needed help or anything, it's just you know. I didn't want to hurt him up to and all. I could've taken him on."

"Gilbert, shut up! Look, I, I have to reject your feelings okay. It's… very sweet of you to do all of this for me but… I'm marrying Roderich."

"But, Eli, I… I thought you would maybe have feelings for me. What about all that time we spent together?"

"Gilbert, that time we spent together was wonderful but you see, I used to have feelings for you too, back in high school. I would dress myself up and try to act all girly for you to like me but you never made a move. I thought that you didn't like me and I met Roderich. He was kind and sweet and noticed me. We started dating and he really cares for me Gil, and I really care for him. I love him and he loved me. That's why we're getting married. Okay?"

I was crushed. I was about to say something but I looked into her eyes and saw that she wanted me to understand, that it was hurting her too, that she loved him so much. God damn it. I gave her a reluctant little smile.

Her face lit up instantly. "Hey Gil, I'd still like you to be there at my wedding. It won't be the same if you're not there."

"Thanks Eli, but I think I'll stay here. Roderich would probably get his panties in a bunch if I go." Her face looked upset but she understood. "Go and get married Eli. And if he ever treats you wrong. Even ONCE, I will go over to where you are personally and help you castrate him." She laughed a little. Gott, her laugh, I'll miss that.

"Gil? If you're ever free call me some time and we'll catch up, yeah?"

"Sure Eli. I'd like that."

"Well, I have a wedding to get to so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later Eli."

"Bye Gil."

I stood up and hugged her. "Bye, Eli."She kissed my cheek and walked away. There she goes. The love of my life walking off to a church where she's getting married and I just sat there, by the tree we used to hang out by, in the field we spent our childhood, looking up at the beautiful sky and strangely felt at peace with myself. All my hard work didn't go to waste. At the least it put a smile on her face. That was more than enough. Kesesese, I got to punch Roderich too. Life was good. It was when I was getting up that I saw her. This shy, almost invisible girl with a stuffed polar bear in her arms and I went over to talk to her.

**AN: WHOO HOO! It's done! If you're still reading this, thank you so much for sticking with the story until the end. It's my first fanfic so thank you so much for reading it. I'm terribly sorry for the sudden changes in how he feels and all. I feel different things at different points of the story so while I write one chapter, if I look away for a little bit, how I currently felt while writing that part would change. Anyway, enough with my rambling. Thank you for reading this and yes, the last sentence is leading to another fanfic I may, or may not write depending on my mood. And yes, that girl is Fem!Canada. If you have any suggestions please feel free to PM me and I'll definitely look at it. Thank you!**


End file.
